Bulletrain
Bulletrain (or BuLLETRAiN according to the logotype) is a hard rock band formed during the late summer of 2006 in Helsingborg, Scania.JONAS TILLHEDEN INTERVIEW, Sleazeroxx.comBulletrain, Interview, Scandinaviarocks.comBULLETRAIN: Johnny Gonebad - MCD, Hardrockinfo.com The name "Bulletrain" originates from the book The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band, written by the members of the band Mötley Crüe. The book describes an accident on a so called "Bullet train" (弾丸列車), which runs on the high-speed railway lines in Shinkansen, Japan.Entrevista a "Bulletrain", Rocksymphonyradio.com The band started as a vision by the band members Mattias Persson and Jonas Tillheden. They started looking for other members to join the band and they found Robert Lindell, Tim Svalö and Adam Börvall. Together they formed Bulletrain and the different roles were appointed as follows: * Robert Lindell - singer * Mattias Persson - lead guitar * Tim Svalö - bass guitar * Adam Börvall - rhythm guitar * Jonas Tillheden - drummer The first demo The band then choosed to record their first demo, produced by Klas Ideberg. It was namned 1000 Miles an Hour and was released in September of 2006.Bulletrain.org, Discography Unfortunately, the band had their first real setback later that year when Adam Börvall left the band. The role as rhythm guitarist was later filled by Robin Bengtsson. The first EP and performing at Popkorn , Jonas Tillheden, Tim Svalö. Front row: Robin Bengtsson, Robert Lindell.]] The band’s main focus was now to release more songs but it would take until the 14th of July 2007 before the band released their first EP. It was named Johnny Gonebad and it was also produced by Klas Ideberg. The band agreed upon entering a local music competition called Popkorn which took place during the Spring of 2008. This competition was held in a place called The Tivoli in Helsingborg and Bulletrain made it to the finals.Act Strange Popkorn-vinnare, Hd.se The final positions were as follows: #Act Strange #Mary Jane #Bulletrain #Urban Mind New songs and the first music video The band now started to get more and more offers to play live and they continued to do this until it was time to release some new songs. The new songs, "Route 27" and "Eat Me Raw", were released on the band’s MySpace page on the 4th of August 2008. At the same time the band started to play a new song live, called "Fly Away!". On the 25th of October 2008 Bulletrain performed on stage at The Tivoli in Helsingborg. During their show they announced that a music video was in the making and two video cameras were visible in the room. The music video was directed by Eine Beispiel and the song, for which the music video was made, was "Bad Blood (Outta Love)". The remaining scenes were shot on the 8th of February 2009 at Musikhuset in Helsingborg. On the 26th of May 2009 the entire music video was uploaded on YouTube.Bulletrain - Bad Blood (Outta Love), Youtube.com The second EP Now, the band put all their focus into getting a second EP recorded. On the 10th of May 2009 a video clip, called Bulletrain In The Studio, was uploaded on YouTube. In this clip Robert Lindell is seen singing his part of the song "Even With My Eyes Closed".Bulletrain in the Studio, Youtube.com The studio recordings ended at the 29th of June 2009 and all of the songs were uploaded to the band's MySpace site on the 3rd of July the same year.NEW SONGS UP!!!, Myspace.com The EP, which was produced by Klas Ideberg, was printed on the 31st of July 2009 and the band decided to give away 25 copies for free to anyone who wanted to receive a copy. At the same time they announced that their attention was to sell this EP, which goes by the name Turn It Up!, unlike their last EP (Johnny Gonebad) which they gave out for free. Turn It Up! was released in stores on the 4th of August 2009, at the cost of 50 Swedish kronor (approximately 7 US dollars) apiece. Tim leaves, Emil joins and new songs are on their way Towards the end of June 2009 Tim Svalö decided it was time for him to leave Bulletrain. The reason he gave for this was that he wanted to do something else with his life. The role as bass guitarist was later filled by Emil Lundberg. Emil made his first performance live in Höganäs, Scania on the 22nd of August 2009. On the 15th of September 2009 the band announced that they were working on a new song and on the 13th of October the same year they said that the lyrics for at least three new songs were finished.Writing on a new song., Twitter.comPrintin' out lyrics to a couple of our new songs, Twitter.com The songs goes by the names "Bad Little Boy", "Phantom Pain" and "Take Me to the Sun". Somewhat unexpectedly the band announced on the 18th of November 2009 that they were to record acoustic versions of two of their older songs.Doing some magic this weekend!, Myspace.com These two songs were released on the 22nd of November 2009 on the band's MySpace page, and their names were "Dicing With Death (Acoustic)" (previously released on 1000 Miles an Hour) and "Livin' a Dream (Acoustic)" (previously released on Johnny Gonebad).Dicing with Death & Livin a dream Acoustic, Myspace.com By the way, this was the first time that Emil Lundberg performed on a studio recording together with the band. A single is on its way, Emil leaves and Tim returns In February of 2010 the band performed at the Rest in Sleaze Festival in Stockholm.And thank yous!, Myspace.com Later the same month the band announced that they had entered a competition called Rockfighten 2010, which was arranged by Rockweekend Festival in Söderhamn.Help us to ROCKWEEKEND!, Myspace.com In May of 2010 the band announced that they were going up to Stockholm in late June to record their first single. The single was produced by Chris Laney and it was recorded on the 18th of June 2010.Record a single!, Myspace.comItaly dates announced and more!, Myspace.com On the 21st of June 2010 the band announced on their MySpace site that Emil has left the band. He left the band on the 16th of June 2010 and was therefore not present when the band recorded their first single. The bass guitarist on the single was instead Björn "Nalle" Påhlsson from the band Treat. It was then revealed, on the 4th of August 2010, that Tim Svalö was back as bass guitarist in the band.För dåliga för covers, Lokaltidningen Helsingborg The band later performed at Expressen XL Live in Stockholm, Sweden on the 24th of September 2010. There they played three acoustic songs ("Dicing With Death", "Even With My Eyes Closed" and "Take Me to the Sun") and they also got an article written about them in that very newspaper on the same day.Solen skiner på Bulletrain - siktar mot stjärnorna, Expressen.se In early October the same the year the band went on their first tour outside of Sweden. The tour took place in Italy, on three different locations.Back from Italy!, Myspace.comOfficial poster from the Italy Tour 2010 Robert leaves, the first album appearance and a new singer arrives On the 24th of February 2011Bulletrain utan sångare, Saidanddone.blogg.se the singer Robert Lindell left the band because "he couldn't keep up the hard work there's to do for a band like ours", as the band stated on MySpace and Facebook.Robert Lindell has decided to leave Bulletrain., Myspace.comRobert Lindell has decided to leave Bulletrain., Facebook.com Their last performance (though without Robert Lindell), before they took time off to search for a new lead singer and start recording their debut album, was on the 5th-6th of March 2011 at The Tivoli in Helsingborg.BULLETRAIN, Metalbaren - Lördag 5 mars 21:00, Thetivoli.nu During this live performance there were two singers; Robin Bengtsson, who sang all the original songs by Bulletrain, and Joel Theorin Billqvist, who sang all the cover songs. The search for a new singer started on the 13th of March 2011.BULLETRAIN'S LOOKING FOR A NEW SINGER., Myspace.comBulletain's looking for a new Singer., Facebook.com On the 10th of April the same year it was announced that the band had an upcoming record deal with the German record label Metal Heaven (a sub-label to AOR Heaven), who will be releasing their debut album.BULLETRAIN Letar Sångare!, Bandfinder.seBulletrain med på Japanalbum, Hd.se On the 29th of April 2011 the band made their first album appearance when Rock for Japan was released. Bulletrain contributed with their song "Take Me to the Sun" and after that the song got some air time on the radio in England. Later, on the 8th of May the same year, the band announced that they had found a new singer and that he or she will make their first appearance at Helsingborgsfestivalen, on the 30th of July 2011.We have really great news for you all Bulletrain fans!, Facebook.com Notes External links *Bulletrain's website *Bulletrain on MySpace.com *Bulletrain Street Team on MySpace.com *Bulletrain on Twitter.com *Bulletrain on Facebook.se *Bulletrain on YouTube.com *Bulletrain on Last.fm *Bulletrain on Flickr.com *Bulletrain on Trig.com *Bulletrain on Spirit-of-metal.com *Bulletrain on HitQuarters.com *Bulletrain on Rockthenight.dk *Bulletrain on Intenog.se *Bulletrain on MetroOnStage.com Category:Band